


The Many Ways

by Angelleap77



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77
Summary: How many ways can love be expressed or told without actually saying the words? How oblivious can one troll be to miss all the signs?





	The Many Ways

Day 1

Branch was tired of waiting, tired of not revealing his feelings for the other male. He had thought he was immune to the effects of love, but apparently his heart had other plans for him. Of all the trolls to fall in love with, it had to be HIM of all trolls. Why him? He was a strutting peacock of a troll, albeit handsome, soft spoken, and such a lovely shade of purple. He turned heads everywhere he went. Even with all the flirting he received from others, he never seemed to return it. Branch was secretly hoping that he could impress the guru himself.

He grabs a vase from inside his bunker and heads topside, grabbing random flowers from the field close to where he lived. With the small display of lily's and iris's surrounded by lavender stalks, he had to admit it was a pretty array of colors. He sneaks towards the village, noticing that once again as usual, the entire village was at another of Poppy's parties. He shakes his head and leaves the vase of flowers at Creek's flower pod door then sneaks to the edge of the party area and hides in the trees. He was hoping to go unnoticed but things have a way of not working in his favor. He groans at a familiar voice. "Oh my gawd." Darn it, Smidge. Branch rolls his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh as he turns and notices Smidge not even a few feet away from him. "What? I came over to make sure everyone was being safe, you know, in case Bergen's show up."

Smidge shakes her head and smirks. "Oh and just happened to join us from the direction of Creek's pod in the process huh?" She laughs evil like when she notices a blush forming on Branch's face. She points 2 fingers towards her eyes and then aims the 2 fingers at Branch as a way of saying she was keeping her eyes on him. "You hurt Creek in any way, you answer to me." She smirks as a slightly nervous look crosses the face of the survivalist. If there was one thing that made Branch more nervous than Bergen's, it was Smidge. She was a puzzle to him, easy going one moment to ripping your head off the next.

He glances over at the surprised faces of DJ, Biggie, Poppy, Guy Diamond, and a few others. He didn't notice Creek anywhere though which surprised him. Poppy, noticing the look Branch had on his face, points on top of the giant worm where Creek was setting off glitter bombs with the twins. Branch glances up and spots him, a deeper blush making itself known. He looks back down at Poppy and nods before inching away into the woods again, getting a few giggles from the snack pack. They knew why he was really there, but of course nobody was willing to say anything about it.

Later that night after the party, everyone makes their way home. Creek approaches his pod and notices the vase of flowers, grinning slightly as he runs a hand along the delicate petals. He picks up the vase and takes it inside, not even sure who it was from this time but appreciating the thought regardless. Even the next day when Poppy stopped by and asked who the new flowers were from, Creek had no idea. Poppy sighs and shakes her head when she leaves that day. She knew Creek was pretty observant, so for him to be so oblivious to who left him the flowers was kinda crazy even for him. Poppy took it on herself to go to Branch's bunker and leave a note for him saying "nice try Branch, but he's oblivious. Keep trying and don't give up hope."

Day 2

Branch was pondering what he could do this time around. He had gotten the note and sighs, not realizing Creek was that oblivious to things like that. Even he, who had never had a relationship of any kind, wasn't that oblivious to things. He thought for sure that someone as handsome as Creek would be a little more knowledgeable to such things, especially with how often he was approached by other trolls wanting him to be their mate. The thought of so much competition annoyed Branch. He wanted Creek for himself, but how to make it obvious to the oblivious male was going to be a major trick in itself. It was only a few days before Valentine's Day and mating season was just around the corner soon after that.

Thinking to himself, he starts putting together an ornate box with a Celtic design on the lid, thinking that maybe Creek would appreciate something to put his incense sticks in or his meditation crystals he often used. Only a limited number of trolls knew about Creek's crystal collection, so a box to put them in was bound to get through to Creek that it was a close friend or acquaintance that was sending him these things, at least he hoped so anyways. Sneaking into town in the wee hours of the morning before anyone woke up was an option, but since it was already midday, he would have a harder time getting the item to Creek's pod without being seen.

He sneaks around towards the back end of the village, coming in from the other side of it rather than through the heart of the village. He was paranoid about being caught again, so in order to make it seem like he was there on errands, he wore his backpack and had a list of things to pick up from the shops with him. He also took some medicines with him to drop off at the medical pod. Sneaking through, he plops the box at Creek's door then sneaks over to the medical pod to make the medicine delivery. He stalls a moment when he notices Smidge watching him again and sighs. He gives a slightly sheepish grin before darting into the medical pod with the medicine's he was delivering. Smidge happened to look over at Creek's pod in time to see Creek open the door and retrieve the handmade box.

Creek grins slightly as he looks over the box, admiring the Celtic designs carved into it. A small note was attached to the inside saying "this is for your incense and crystal collection. I hope it helps". Grinning, Creek takes it back inside and puts some of his crystals into it before heading out of his pod for the day. He gives Smidge a look when she smirks at him. "What? You know who that is from don't you?" Smidge just nods and laughs as she runs away, leaving Creek standing there confused and flustered. "I guess I really am oblivious." He glances over as Branch emerges from the medical pod, worry filling him that maybe Branch was sick, at least till he saw the nurse come out thanking him once again for the medicine he delivered to them. His eyes momentarily lock with Branch's eyes, getting a blush to rise on both of their faces before Branch retreats and heads towards the middle of town to pick up some stuff.

The 3rd and 4th days pass pretty much the same way, with gifts being left at Creek's door and Creek still not realizing who they were from. The more days that pass, the more annoyed and upset Branch was getting. So far, all his attempts had failed, no thanks to Creek being completely oblivious to where the gifts were coming from. Branch stomps around in his bunker talking to himself in annoyance. "Ughh... he is so oblivious. What am I going to have to do? Jump him and kiss him? There has got to be something I can do aside from that to get through to him." He stops a moment and looks towards his fudge book. He knew Creek adored his peanut butter walnut fudge and Branch was the only troll who knew how to make it. Even Biggie, with all his culinary talent, did not know how to make fudge properly. Branch thinks a moment, grabs a box, lines it with wax paper, then gets busy making the fudge. It took over an hour to get it made, set, cut, and neatly packed into the box. In order to keep everyone else out of it, he ties it off with a red ribbon and puts Creek's name on the box and then proceeds in making more batches of it.

Four hours later, Branch emerges from the bunker and heads towards the village. He had managed to make 30 boxes worth of the fudge and was using his largest backpacks to haul the load into the village. He knew most of the villagers loved it and would swarm him once they caught whiff of the aroma. The box for Creek was safely tucked in his hair and out of reach of everyone while the rest was being carried by hand in the backpacks. He wanders in and was immediately looked at when he did so. They notice the backpacks first and get curious. The moment he unzips the top of one of the backpacks though, it was all over. He was swarmed within moments by trolls wanting some of the tasty fudge. He makes sure to save some boxes for the members of the snack pack and heads in that direction once he was able to move. He got lucky and found Creek standing among the group, telling them about the gifts being left at his door the last few days. They were all shaking their heads at how oblivious he was, knowing who was responsible for the gifts.

Clearing his throat to gain their attention, Branch steps over to the group and sets the backpack in front of Smidge and lets her snag a box out. Seeing what it was, she immediately digs in. Branch snags the boxes out and makes sure each member of the snack pack had a box. He snags the box from his hair last which was wrapped up with the pretty red ribbon and hands it gently to Creek. Creek's box had more in it than the other boxes but of course, that was intentional. Creek pops it open and sees the amount in it and then looks up at Branch, noticing the darker cheek areas before it finally dawned on him what had been going on the last few days. "You? It's been you this whole time?"

Branch gulps a moment and nods. "Ya, it's been me. I really didn't think you were that oblivious. I didn't just want to up and do something I would regret later or that you might reject me for, so I figured this route was the better option." He shuffles his feet when the rest of the group giggles at his situation, knowing how shy Branch could be and how huge a step this was for him, making the first move. Creek stands up and puts the box in his hair a moment. He looks at the group and then at Branch, seeing the fear there that he knew was because of being afraid of rejection. "I may be oblivious Branch, but I have been waiting too long for you to say something. You never tell anyone what you're feeling. You never tell us where your preferences lie or anything. You're a walking puzzle to all of us. Had I told you years ago how I felt about you, you likely would have laughed at me and walked away. I have waited YEARS for you to say that you felt something.. anything.. for me." He inches closer to the timid survivalist and curls his arm around him, pulling him in for a deep kiss in front of everyone, getting a round of cheering from the group. They were all pleased that the two males had finally come together after years of being apart.

It was 8 months later that the village gained a surprise. Several months prior, Creek and Branch had gotten married, resulting in Branch's colors being restored to him. Now, 6 months after their marriage, the two males walk into the village to show their newest surprise. Creek was clearly round in the belly, panting a bit from the walk between the bunker and the village. He had avoided the village for months because it was obvious he was getting heavy and didn't want anyone to know till it was almost time for him to deliver. Him and Branch were on their way to the medical pod, stopping every few steps due to contractions. The medics pull them into the medical pod the moment they saw the issue. Everyone except Branch was kept out during the delivery, only being allowed in once they heard the soft cries of a newborn, followed by what sounded like a 2nd crying sound.

Peeking through the door, the Snack Pack squeal in delight seeing Branch and Creek holding twins, one that looked like Creek but was female, and one that looked like Branch, but also female. Creek glances between the twins and his mate and laughs. "Well, at least we know what we would have looked like if we had been born females." He grins sheepishly as Branch starts laughing at that. "Indeed my love.. indeed. Now, what do we name them?" Creek looks at the twins a moment thinking of that. "Well, Sky would be good for the one that looks like you. I think River would be great for the one that looks like me."

Agreeing to that, the two males take their new babies out into the village, showing them off to the rest of the colony. This was just the beginning for a bright and happy future for all of them.

...  
boop.. one shot for your reading pleasure lol :)


End file.
